Journey to the Gem
by Epiclot214
Summary: In the world of Steven Universe, there is a mysterious stranger researching the Gem race and their culture to unlock the most important event from his past. He's even following the adventures of Steven and the Crystal Gems. It's up to you to infer his story.
1. Entry 1: Introduction

***Entry #1: Introduction**

It's hard to believe that I've gotten myself involved in this crazy adventure that includes the Gem alien race. When I was a baby, I've been branded by one of them for a reason I was never told. Now, I need to know more about the world that I am a part of. My mother is dead and my father won't support me, so I'll have to search for the answers on my own. I decided to keep everything I learn about these Gems into this journal. To truly understand myself, I need to understand everything about them, including the Gem from my past, the Gem that I owe my life to. I know I'll have my ups and downs on my research, but it'll be worth it once I figure everything out. I hope I'll like what I find about "her."


	2. Entry 2: Gems

***Entry #2: Gems**

In the most basic sense, Gems are rocks… from outer space. They're similar to the gemstones here on Earth, but with sentience, mind and life alike. They have evolved to the point where they can create bodies to host their gems. Since they are basically minerals, they live really long lives. A gem that was made since the Earth began can still be alive today. They don't have genders, but they all seem to have female appearances, including having the female pronoun "she". They don't need to eat or sleep, but they can if they want to. There are many types of gems with different purposes. For example, Pearls are meant to be servants, Sapphires can tell the future, and any form of Quartz are perfect soldiers for an army. Although, I have yet to learn what the Gem from my past is made for, but I'll find out eventually. Hopefully, she wasn't involved with anything bad.


	3. Entry 3: Fusions

***Entry #3: Fusions**

While gems are powerful on their own, there is an even greater method of being stronger. When two or more gems synchronize their minds and emotions, they perform an interpretive ritual (often a dance) to combine their bodies into one new being. It's also a sign of how strong a Gem's relationship is with another. And if two of the same Gem types fuse, they just make a bigger version of their gem. I don't know if it's possible for a Gem to fuse with anything else, but I'll be sure to keep an eye out. If I ever discover any fusions, I will be sure to document them into this journal.


	4. Entry 4: The Gem War

***Entry #4: The Gem War**

It appears that no civilization can remain peacefully, not even if they are from another planet. According to my research, over five-thousand years ago, the invading Gems from Homeworld wanted to drain the Earth of all their resources to strengthen their army, as they do to any planet with rich-enough minerals. But when they tried to harvest the Earth of everything we had, a band of Gems calling themselves the Crystal Gems rebelled against the Homeworld Gems and fought in many harsh battles. Many Gems and humans were killed in the disastrous war. But in the end, the Crystal Gems managed to drive the Homeworld Gems off of Earth and free it from their oppressive rule.


	5. Entry 5: the Crystal Gems

***Entry #6: The Crystal Gems**

Despite winning the war, the Crystal Gems cannot return to their Homeworld. So, the small handful of Gems have decided to stay on Earth and pick up after the Gem tyrants that damaged the Earth by completely shutting down the landmarks left behind by Homeworld. They set up their primary base of operations in a temple in Beach City. I am about to look into the Crystal Gems and learn about them. I wonder if the Gem from my past used to be a Crystal Gem. If she was kind and loving to the planet, that's probably why my parents trusted her and let her live with us for a few months before the… incident.


	6. Entry 6: Rose Quartz

***Entry #6: Rose Quartz**

I think it's best by explaining the leader of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz, first. Like every other Quartz, she was made for war, but somehow, she managed to see the beauty and potential for life for the Earth and realized that it shouldn't be harmed for the Homeworld Gems. She didn't want the Earth to be harmed, so she brought together a rebel band that drove the Homeworld Gems off of the Earth. Her kindness helped every Crystal Gem see the Gems for what they could be instead of what they were meant to be. For some reason, I could only find pictures of her and stories about her spirit, but I couldn't find her in person. I wonder why.


	7. Entry 7: Amethyst

***Entry #7: Amethyst**

Based on her child-like behavior, this Amethyst appears to be the youngest of the Crystal Gems. She's a Quartz as well, but she seems to have been made shortly after the Gem War. When she was found by Rose Quartz, she was taught that she needed to be herself and be whatever she wanted to be, even if that meant being a slob. This purple party girl has an immense talent for shapeshifting, changing into anyone or anything she wants, which she uses half of the time. She can even change herself into a man, which serves her well in her hobby of underground pro-wresting (in which she dons the persona of the Purple Puma). If her shapeshifting isn't enough, she carries a purple whip which she uses to attack her enemies or strengthen her impressive spin dash.


	8. Entry 8: Pearl

***Entry #8: Pearl**

Pearls are common on Homeworld with the purpose of being obedient servants for whoever they're assigned to. But the Crystal Gem's Pearl is different. It is currently unclear who she belonged to before the war, but what's certain is that Rose Quartz inspired her to break out of her chains of slavery and be a free Gem. She's strict, salty, and orderly, often greatly priding herself on her intellect. Along with her intense skill with swords and her signature spear, she has the ability to project holographic images out of her gem. She can also use her Gem as a storage for any of her possessions.


	9. Entry 9: Garnet

***Entry #9: Garnet**

Now, here's a pretty awesome Crystal Gem. Garnet is a fusion, who is made up of the scrappy Ruby and the clairvoyant Sapphire, who care for each other more than anything resulting in their long-lasting fusion. Garnet is the first ever fusion to be made by two different types of Gems. Her Ruby half gives her intense strength and her Sapphire half gives her the ability to see every possible future, which she can pass it to anyone via kiss on their forehead (at least that's how she did it with Steven). She can produce gauntlets that can enhance her fighting strength, and that makes her awesome. Her caring nature and her quick wits make her an older sister/mother figure to the Crystal Gems. Too bad she's not that good at improvising.


	10. Entry 10: Ruby and Sapphire

***Entry #10: Ruby and Sapphire**

I want to talk about all Crystal Gems, and that includes the two gems who make up the most awesome (and only) fusion I've seen yet. Ruby is a hot-headed gem meant to be a bodyguard. The angrier she gets, the more she burns. Sapphire is the calmer of the two. She may have one eye, but she has the special ability to see any possible outcome with her Future Vision. That's what makes her such a rarity. And when she gets emotionless or confused, she freezes up. Their first fusion was an accident and looked a bit chaotic, but as their relationship got stronger, Garnet became more and more orderly. Ruby and Sapphire are opposites, but they love each other with all their hearts. The only time they unfuse so far is either a fight between the two or as part of a plan.


	11. Entry 11: Steven Universe

***Entry #11: Steven Universe**

I couldn't believe what I had learned about the only child in the team. Steven Universe is the newest to the Crystal Gems because of her mother, Rose Quartz. Apparently, Rose herself fell in love with Steven's father, Greg Universe, despite his many quirks, making Steven a half-Gem/half-human hybrid. But in order to give birth to Steven, Rose had to give up her physical form and implant her gem into him. After fourteen years, the kid has proven to be very useful to the team. It was hard for the others to get over what Rose did and learn to care for Steven the way he is, but they eventually learned to love him as they loved Rose. Over time, Steven's been able to develop some of Rose's legendary powers, such as materializing her shield, healing anyone or anything (via his saliva rather than her tears), floating, making a protective bubble around him, and her ability to care for others. He's been learning a lot about Gem culture, but he's still got a lot to learn… then again, the same can be said for me. I guess that's one more thing he and I have in common. I wish I could meet the kid, but he seems to somehow end up in trouble. I can't have any heat on me just yet. Once everything is safe, then maybe, I can go meet him and the rest of the Crystal Gems. I just hope they have open minds.


	12. Entry 12: Greg Universe

***Entry #12: Greg Universe**

If we're talking about everyone involved with the Crystal Gems, I should talk about Steven's dad, Greg Universe. Traveling the country as a talented rock star, he came to Beach City during his tour, when he came across the only person who attended his concert: Rose Quartz. Despite his rotten old manager, Marty, telling him to keep up with the music career, Greg stayed behind and fell in love with Rose. Shortly after, to pay the bills, he opened up a car wash. Some time after Rose passed away and Steven was born, Greg took it upon himself to be a good father to Steven and a reliable ally to the Crystal Gems, despite not knowing much about Gem culture. It must be nice to have a father that supports you.

Update: He's filthy rich now. Apparently, one of his songs was used for a commercial and Greg was paid $10 million for it. Lucky duck.


	13. Entry 13: The Crystal Temple

***Entry #13: The Crystal Temple**

Even though the Crystal Gems don't require most things that humans do, they still need a home, which is why they built a large temple beside the mountains of Beach City. It used to be protected by a fence, but the Gems tore it down after they met Greg. Inside the Temple are various rooms that exist specifically for the Gems that live there. The wooden, newer part of the Temple was built shortly after Steven was born as his living arrangements. As far as I know, there are rooms for the Gems and Steven, but there is also another room deep inside that I can't identify. I'll have to look into that later. If the Gem from my past was a Crystal Gem, perhaps she had a room as well.


	14. Entry 14: The Laser Light Cannon

***Entry #14: Laser Light Cannon**

Well, the sky went red today and the Earth shook. A mysterious Red Eye appeared in the sky as big as the moon and it was on a collision course with the Earth. The Crystal Gems managed to destroy it with an old weapon of Rose's, a Laser Light Cannon. Yes, it is what it sounds like. But it only activates with a certain phrase said among the Universe family, " _If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs._ " Yeah, I don't get it either, but it's the only thing that makes the cannon work. I couldn't make it up if I wanted to. But where did the Red Eye come from? Was it some kind of surveillance device for Homeworld? Only time can tell.


	15. Entry 15: Corrupted Gems

***Entry #15: Corrupted Gems**

There appears to be some kind of mysterious force on Earth. Monsters roam the planet, but they used to be ordinary Gems that were stranded on Earth. But for some reason, they all changed into mindless, senseless beasts. There are many types of these Corrupted Gems that I will discuss later in the journal when I find them. Steven's powers can heal them, but so far, he can only heal them part-way. Instead, the Crystal Gems gather them into their previously-unknown room and keep them safe until they can restore them. I am keeping a small notebook to chronicle and note these Corrupted Gems learning their habits and weaknesses hoping I can cure them somehow. It is unknown how the Gems became corrupted or who will be next, but I know the answer will be found… one way or another.


	16. Entry 16: The Lunar Sea Spire

***Entry #16: The Lunar Sea Spire**

My underwater excavations have found what I can tell is a Lunar Sea Spire, a landmark left behind by Homeworld after the war. From what I could learn based on what I found, The Crystal Gems brought Steven to there to make sure it wouldn't be lost for good. Their job was to put a little statue on a pedestal to keep the Spire from sinking. However, apparently, they didn't make it in time and the entire structure sank to the bottom of the ocean. I dropped mobile drones down in the water to further investigate the Spire, but the sudden currents and pressure makes it difficult for my drones to be safe.


	17. Entry 17: The Upside-Down Pyramid

***Entry #17: The Upside-Down Pyramid**

Earlier, I found another Gem structure with a most unusual shape. It looked like a pyramid that was standing on its top upside-down. It took me a few tries through its corridors until I finally figured out that the many hallways were meant to rotate until you were brought back to your starting point. It was a major headache for me until I decided to give up and leave while I still had my sanity. I left behind a miniature drone to keep exploring and figure out a solution, but instead, I got footage of the Crystal Gems taking the whole structure out of commission. I guess I don't have to worry about having to go back there anymore.


	18. Entry 18: The Battlefield

***Entry #18: The Gem Battlefield**

Exploring the vast fields in the middle of nowhere, I discovered a large area that was apparently a battlefield during the Gem War. I found many Gem relics, usually some little weapons and machine parts that I decided to keep for study. Over the thousands of years, the field was overgrown and turned into a strawberry field. At least I know where to go to when I get hungry. I also found a large, pink scabbard with no sword. Based on the symbol on the side, I believed to belong to Rose Quartz. Since it was hers, I had to leave it hoping that Steven would find it. If it did belong to Rose, it was his birthright to have it.


	19. Entry 19: Lion

***Entry #19: Lion**

Now, this creature is by far one of my greatest mysteries yet. Most lions are golden or brown, but this Lion is pink, and it seems to be in Steven's possession. Not only that, but it has all sorts of special powers, such as the ability to walk on water and the ability to create portals to other places with a roar. It doesn't seem dangerous to anyone who wants to hurt him, and it seems to be usually lazy. Another strange thing is that inside its mane, the Lion has some kind of pocket dimension without oxygen. Inside this other dimension is a pile of precious possessions that seem to once belong to Rose Quartz, such as her sword, a Crystal Gem flag, and a recording tape meant for Steven. Given that along with the fact that Lion seems to know about places that only Rose and a couple of others would know, it must only mean that Lion has some kind of history with Rose, but what? It perplexes me to this day.


End file.
